gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bordermen Calendar
The Bordermen Calendar '''is the standard measurement of time used by the majority of the Bordermen. Much like the standard calendar used by the maesters at the Citadel, the Bordermen Calendar centers around the usual day and night cycle. The calendar's epoch is the birth of Asterion the Black, which is referred to as 0 BAB. The years before Asterion's birth are recorded as "BAB" (Before Asterion's Birth). Note to fanon users: To put a date in the timeline, you basically have to use the number 8562 (Asterion's birth date in the normal calendar), and add the date of the event in the normal calendar to that number. For example, 213 AL (or AC) is Trevyr Blackgard's birth year in the regular calendar. Add 8562 to that and you have 8775 AB, Trevyr's birth date in the Bordermen Calendar. The following are the names of the twelve months in a year according to the Calendar: # Morning Star (January) # Sun's Dawn (February) # First Seed (March) # Rain's Hand (April) # Second Seed (May) # Mid Year (June) # Sun's Height (July) # Last Seed (August) # Hearthfire (September) # Frost Fall (October) # Sun's Dusk (November) # Evening Star (December) The following are the names of the seven days in a week according to the Calendar: # Mardon (Monday) # Dirdon (Tuesday) # Mirdon (Wednesday) # Terdon (Thursday) # Fridon (Friday) # Sardon (Saturday) # Surdon (Sunday) Known recorded dates * '''c. 100,000,000,000 BAB: The Old Gods of the Forest create life. Time begins to take shape and the Old Gods nestle themselves in the roots of the world. * c. 5,000,000,000 BAB: Barran the Exalted abandons his fellow gods and creates the Eternal Grounds. * c. 3,000,000,000 BAB: Meddahtet the Terrible, formerly an ancient deity from before the creation of time, starts reappearing. He declares war against the Old Gods and all living beings. Simultaneously, he creates the Ten Pits of Meddahtet, a hellish and terrifying plane which exists as the polar opposite of the Eternal Grounds. * 24,569 BAB: The First Men appear in Westeros. * 24,309 BAB: The First Border Wars begin. * 23,412 BAB: The Red Year. The First Border Wars end gruesomely when the Children of the Forest combine their greatest powers and magics to annihilate the Borderlands and the First Men. The Cataclysm sweeps through the wasteland like a colossal fire-breathing dragon, creating a sea of fire that renders the Borderlands temporarily uninhabitable and permanently dry and never able to contain any water and wildlife. * 10,543 BAB: Approximate date when the Borderlands become habitable again. * 0 BAB: The Epoch; Asterion the Black is born. * 32 AB: King Durran sends Asterion to the Borderlands. Asterion, along with his 500 Men of the Black, take an exodus to the ancient wastelands. * 34 AB: After two years of travelling, Asterion and his men find a ruined watchtower at the edge of the Borderlands. The tower sits on an island surrounded by clean water. Asterion sends one of his scouts to Storm's End to inform King Durran about his findings. Asterion and his men dub the castle "Black's Guard". * 39 AB: Asterion discovers that several of his men are in fact conspirators of House Teague, a rival House of House Durrandon. In order to hide valuable information to those who are truly loyal to him, Asterion develops a form of secure communication by creating a language which he dubs "Wastelandic", a rough dialect of the Old Tongue. * 42 AB: House Blackgard is founded. * 46 AB: Orroman Blackgard is born. * 106 AB: The Grey Day: Asterion the Black dies peacefully in his sleep. A tomb is built a few miles from Blackgard where Asterion is mummified and buried. * 108 AB: Following Asterion's death, his men are thrown into an internal conflict about who should inherit Asterion's massive fortune. Lord Orroman Blackgard, Lord Asterion's heir, decides to grant each of the most loyal of his father's generals a piece of land. These generals are also given an official lordship along with titles and builders to construct their castles. Lenya, Orroman's mother, is also given a lordship. However, she declines, instead choosing to stand beside her son and assist him in ruling. * 133 AB: The majestic fortress of Ebonheart is completed. A few days after its construction, Lord Orroman dies at the age of 87. * 8775 AB: Trevyr Blackgard is born. WIP Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Calendars Category:Culture & Society Category:Under construction Category:Bordermen